Celle qui avait mal au dos
by Hermaline
Summary: « Ca arrive souvent ce genre de choses, certains se disent « Tiens et si je trompais ma femme ? » et paf, ils le font. »Ma première et unique fic sur Grey's anatomy


Titre : Celle qui avait mal au dos

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : Romance

Saison : courant 2ème

Résumé : « Ca arrive souvent ce genre de choses, certains se disent « Tiens et si je trompais ma femme ? » et paf, ils le font. »

Note : première fic sur Grey's anatomy après plus de cinquante sur Stargate… au secours je me sens comme une traîtresse !

Re-note : comme promis à Sandra je me dois d'indiquer…

risque de glissage sur guimauve excessivement présente

**Celle qui avait mal au dos**

- Allez, Madame Caperson, on y va.

La vieille dame ne répondit pas. Meredith se pencha par-dessus le lit et découvrit sa patiente profondément endormie. Et dire qu'elle lui parlait depuis dix minutes !

Légèrement vexée, la jeune femme reprit son chemin et arriva devant l'ascenseur.

- Oh ! Meredith ! Attends ! cria une voix derrière elle.

L'interpellée se retourna et aperçut Christina piquer un sprint vers elle. Tout ce petit monde rentra dans la cabine qui commença à monter.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Meredith.

- Je sais pas. N'importe où.

Le docteur Grey fronça les sourcils tout en vérifiant les constantes de Mme Caperson.

- Tu le fuis encore c'est ça ?

- Mais non, je ne le fuis pas. Je l'évite.

- C'est la même chose.

- Non c'est pas pareil, répliqua Christina.

Meredith sourit puis grimaça.

- Un problème ? s'inquiéta son amie.

- Non rien j'ai juste un peu mal au dos…

- Depuis quand ?

- Oh, depuis ce matin, Mr Lay a fait tomber sa pomme, je me suis baissée pour la lui ramasser et il m'a assommée avec son poing, du coup, je me suis pris son plateau dans le dos.

- Je croyais que vous l'aviez immobilisé ?

- Je le croyais aussi… grogna Meredith en se massant la colonne.

- Tu devrais aller faire une radio.

- Oh non, j'ai rien juste peut-être un petit déplacement de vertèbre.

- Alors tu devrais aller voir un kiné, il te remettra ça en deux secondes.

- J'ai pas le temps je dois monter Mme Caperson au scan.

- Je peux le faire à ta place, murmura Christina en déviant du regard.

Grey se tourna vers elle.

- Tu n'as pas de patients ?

- Si j'en ai bien quelque uns mais je peux pas y aller maintenant…

- Pourquoi ?

Christina ne répondit pas.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Burk est au même étage ?

Elle interpréta le silence qui suivit comme une affirmation.

- Non je peux pas te laisser ma patiente, continua Meredith.

- C'est un cas de force majeure, tu as besoin de soins médicaux d'urgence.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un loin moment. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent

- Bon ok mais tu me préviens si…

Le docteur Yang saisit le lit et l'embarqua rapidement vers le scan.

La secrétaire sourit à Meredith et lui indiqua une pièce au bout du couloir.

- Merci beaucoup…

- Le docteur va tenter de vous recevoir entre deux patients.

Elle s'engouffra dans le cabinet, se déshabilla et s'installa sur à plat ventre sur la table de massage.

Un quart d'heure passa puis elle entendit la porter derrière elle s'ouvrir et se refermer.

- Oh, bonjour docteur Peters, dit Meredith, sa voix étouffée contre ses bras qui soutenaient sa tête. Je suis désolée de vous déranger sans prévenir mais mon dos me fait vraiment mal et…

Grey s'interrompit brusquement alors que son cerveau tentait de lui faire assimiler une donnée nouvelle. Une étrange odeur répertoriée dans sa mémoire sensorielle venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

Ce parfum, elle le connaissait très bien.

- Salut Meredith.

Sursautant, elle tenta de se relever mais une main la plaqua contre la table.

- Allons allons docteur Grey, pas de geste brusque ou votre état risque de s'aggraver.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la Derek ? rugit-elle.

Nullement surpris qu'elle l'est reconnu si vite, le docteur Shepherd se mit en face d'elle pour qu'elle puisse le voir, s'accroupissant pour arriver à sa hauteur.

- Je suis content de te voir aussi, dit-il avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

Ne pas se déstabiliser, quoiqu'il arrive ne pas lui faire croire qu'il a encore une influence sur elle. Elle était une femme libérée. Elle n'avait pas besoin des hommes. Et surtout pas de lui.

Elle croisa son regard bleu et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

- Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

- J'ai croisé Christina avec l'une de tes patientes.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que le docteur Peters n'arrive…

- Oh il n'est pas prêt de venir, il a été appelé en urgence sur un autre patient.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je reviendrai plus tard.

Elle se releva de la table en s'agenouillant, tout en grimaçant.

- Meredith… sursurra-t-il avec des yeux implorants.

- Quoi ?! répliqua-t-elle à ses genoux, s'obstinant à garder la tête baissée.

Derek se releva.

- Je peux te masser si tu veux.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type et un…

- Ok ok ! J'ai rien dit ! Mais alors tu rentres chez toi. Si tu as mal tu ne viens pas travailler.

- Comment ça ? Mais je suis pas à l'article de la mort que je sache ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

L'idée de rester seule dans une grande maison vide ne la motivait pas du tout.

- Peut-être mais tu risques de te faire encore plus mal et de mettre en danger la vie de tes patients.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et observa son petit sourire.

- En gros, soit je me laisse tripoter soit je rentre chez moi ?

- En gros ? … Oui.

- C'est pas bien le chantage. C'est mal.

- Oh oui. Très mal.

Silence. Il fixait ses lèvres avec l'envie dévorante de les caresser avec les siennes.

- Derek ?

- Moui ? dit-il s'en dévier son regard.

- Tu es marié.

Il plongea dans ses yeux, son sourire disparut.

Ravie d'avoir marqué un point – même si elle avait du pour cela briser une nouvelle fois son pauvre petit cœur – Meredith se releva et commença à remettre son t-shirt.

Derrière elle, son ancien petit ami restait immobile.

- Meredith…

- Oui ? dit-elle la tête enfouie dans le coton.

- Laisse-moi regarder quand même… murmura-t-il.

Elle resta bloquée dans sa position peu aisée, les bras en l'air à moitié rentrés dans les manches, ravie qu'il ne puisse pas la voir rougir et se mordre la lèvre.

Il l'observait, attendant qu'elle décide. Soudainement le t-shirt se retrouva éjecté contre la chaise et elle se recoucha rapidement sur la table.

- Bon d'accord mais vite alors !

- Tu me connais. Je rentre et je sors à la vitesse de l'éclair quand il le faut. D'ailleurs, ma phrase fétiche c'est « vite fait bien fait ».

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était « désolé je suis marié » ? Parce que tu as du le répété souvent ça non ?!

Il ne répondit pas et passa derrière elle, posant une main à la base de sa colonne vertébrale.

Furieuse de sentir sa peau frémir, elle pria pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Mais heureusement, le docteur Shepherd savait être professionnel, même lorsque la femme dont il était amoureux et qu'il n'avait pas touchée depuis des semaines se retrouvait en sous-vêtements devant lui.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, tandis qu'il s'appliquait à trouver l'endroit où son dos avait subit le choc.

Soudainement, il retira ses mains.

- Je vais divorcer Meredith.

Aucune réponse.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

- Meredith… dit quelque chose enfin…

- Que veux-tu que je dise ?

- Je ne sais pas… Chouette… Super… Youpi… Hourra… Il y a plein de choses à dire !

- Et- tu voudrais que je dise tout ça ?

- Non… Un seul de ces mots suffira…

Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas secouer la tête réalisa-t-elle alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Déduisant qu'elle était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, il reposa ses mains sur elle, reprenant sa « recherche » bien qu'il sache déjà où le mal prenait racine.

Il massait doucement. Trop doucement d'ailleurs… Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt. Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire comme ça, elle était libre. Elle n'avait pas besoin des hommes.

Ses mains parcouraient lentement son dos.

Libérée. Libérée. Libérée

- Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ? demanda Derek, rompant le silence déstabilisant.

Encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas.

- Les papiers sont signés. Nos avocats s'en occupent déjà.

Silence.

- S'il te plaît Meredith dit quelque chose… la supplia-t-il soudain.

La jeune femme se redressa, s'asseyant face à lui au bord de la table.

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? murmura-t-elle doucement en le regardant.

Il avait les yeux étrangement flous et ceux-ci dévièrent vers le bas.

Grey croisa les bras, cachant sa poitrine simplement recouverte du tissu fin d'un soutien gorge en dentelle. Et dire quand le prenant ce matin elle s'était dit que de toute façon, personne ne le verrait…

- Je ne sais pas… Ce que tu penses.

- Ce que je pense ?

- Oui, ce que tu penses là maintenant.

- Je pense que je devrais retourner voir Mme Caperson.

- Meredith…

- Quoi ? Tu m'as évité durant des semaines alors je peux bien…

- Je ne t'ai pas évité, la coupa-t-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Je pensais simplement que c'était mieux ainsi.

- Ah oui ?

- Meredith, tu voulais vraiment que je te suive partout ?

Elle baissa la tête alors que sa position commençait à la fatiguer. Son dos lui faisait toujours un peu mal et garder les bras croisés n'était pas commode.

Tant pis, elle les décroisa, reposant ses mains sur la table de massage.

- Je fais ça pour toi, dit-il à ses seins.

- Tu ne vas pas me rendre responsable de ton divorce ?

- Tu m'as demandé de choisir.

- Oui, et tu l'as choisi elle !

- J'ai dit que je regrettais.

- Et tu crois que ça va suffire ?

- Ba, oui, excuse-moi je pensais que ça suffirait ! dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- La vérité c'est que tu aimerais bien te faire les deux, avoue ?

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens et se rapprocha doucement d'elle.

- Tu sais bien que non.

- Pourtant c'est bien ce que tu as voulu faire en couchant avec moi la première fois ? Et la deuxième et la troisième et la…

- Ca va, j'ai compris.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu avais oublié que tu étais marié ?

Ce fut à lui de baisser la tête.

- Non bien sûr que je le savais.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Meredith…

- Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de savoir c'est ça ?

Et dire qu'à la base il était venu pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle… Ca dérivait singulièrement dans le dérangeant là.

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard.

- Elle m'a trompée.

- Qui ?

- Ma femme. Elle m'a trompé. Avec mon meilleur ami.

Elle prit le temps de cligner des paupières. Comme une idiote pensa-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Attends, tu es en train de me dire… Que tu as couché avec moi pour te venger de ta femme ?!

- Non enfin… au début si peut-être mais…

Elle se remit debout mais il attrapa ses poignets pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Meredith…

- Non mais j'ai quand même le droit à un peu de dignité et de respect quand même, se força-t-elle à dire en gardant la tête haute.

- Je te respecte.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit avant que tu étais marié ?

Ils étaient partis pour s'engouffrer dans un méli-mélo complexe.

- Parce que…

- Parce que ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas de perdre.

- Tu m'as trompée, tu m'as…

- Trompée ? suggéra Derek.

- Oui !

Elle se rendit compte qu'il la tenait toujours et retira ses mains des siennes.

- En tout cas c'est vrai, je vais vraiment divorcé.

- Pourquoi ? Ta conscience de mâles c'est enfin réveillée ?

- Enfin c'est pas vrai, tu peux pas quitter ton air sarcastique de femme trompée deux secondes ?

- Non.

- Meredith…

- Non j'ai dit, répéta-t-elle en évitant de croiser ses yeux traîtres et séduisants.

Pourquoi une petite voix dans sa tête répétait-elle inlassablement qu'elle n'y arriverait pas ? Grrrrrrrr…

- Je sais que tu m'en veux. Et je sais…

- Que je te déteste ?

- Meredith, je vais peut-être choqué ta fierté de femme libérée mais non, tu ne me détestes pas.

Ce qu'elle en avait marre qu'il comprenne tout !

- En fait, je suis même persuadé que tu es folle de moi, j'ai tort ? reprit-il avec un sourire cruel d'homme content de lui.

Oui. Il avait tort. Enormément tort, elle le détestait vraiment. Enfin, en tout cas, elle était sur le chemin pour le détester. C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas lui donner un peu plus de temps pour parvenir à ce qu'elle s'était fixé : le haïr ?

- Tu vas vraiment divorcer ?

- Oui.

Mince. Alors c'était vrai ? Oh mince. Addison allait la tuer. Elle avait piqué le mari d'une titulaire. Sa carrière était fichue.

Mince. Mince. Mince.

- Tu vas vraiment divorcer ?

- Oui.

Elle tourna la tête à droite à gauche comme pour chercher une confirmation quelconque sur les étagères emplies de livres de médecine.

Elle rouvrit la bouche mais il lui posa un doigt dessus pour la faire taire.

- Oui, je vais vraiment divorcer, dit-il content qu'elle ait cessé de lui crier dessus.

- Non, j'allais dire, pourquoi tu divorces ?

Se cogner la tête contre les murs fut l'envie qui surgit soudain à l'esprit du docteur Shepherd mais il ne le fit pas. Heureusement. Non, il préféra fixer un long moment la jeune femme avec ses yeux bleus brillant, ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, pensait-il.

- D'après toi ? demanda-t-il, bon joueur.

- Je ne sais pas… Une envie soudaine ? répondit-elle en lui accordant enfin un sourire, mais un léger sourire, la partie n'était toujours pas gagnée, enfin c'est ce qu'il fallait qu'il croit.

- Tout à fait, je me suis levé un matin et je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas divorcer ? »

- Ca arrive souvent ce genre de choses, certains se disent « Tiens et si je trompais ma femme ? » et paf, ils le font. Sans se rendre compte des conséquences.

- Meredith… supplia-t-il une énième fois. Tu es décidée à me gâcher la vie c'est ça ?

- Peut-être bien… déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Ca y est ! La femme libérée reprenait le dessus !

- Je suis désolé de te dire que ça ne marche pas du tout. Tu es tellement sexy quand tu es fâchée.

- Derek !

Et re-mince. Décidément, elle n'était vraiment pas douée.

- Quoi ?

Il était trop têtu et borné pour qu'elle use toute son énergie pour lui. Le docteur Peters ne viendrait pas, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

- Bon, je dois y aller maintenant Derek, Christina doit avoir ramener Mme Caperson dans sa chambre.

Elle attendit un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait en fait puis comme il ne disait rien elle fit un pas vers ses vêtements avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le bras pour la plaquer contre la table.

Oula… son regard bleu était devenu sombre.

Il colla doucement son front contre le sien, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

- J'ai fait ça pour toi.

- Je sais.

- Prends ton temps.

Le docteur Grey leva les yeux vers lui, surprise de ce revirement de comportement. Le jeu était fini… Elle pouvait sourire, elle pouvait parler. Oui, elle était une femme libérée et elle avait besoin de Derek Shepherd.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Il restèrent un temps ainsi puis il glissa vers ses lèvres.

- Derek…

- Moui… ?

- Je croyais que je pouvais prendre mon temps.

- Oui.

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

- Derek… grogna-t-elle alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser.

- Quoi ? capitula-t-il en s'éloignant un peu pour la laisser parler.

Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard fixe.

- J'ai dit que tu pouvais prendre ton temps mais j'ai jamais dit que moi je devais le prendre.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer il l'embrassa à nouveau, glissant ses mains sur sa peau, ravi qu'elle soit déjà à moitié nue.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

- Derek…

Ses doigts venaient de s'attaquer à son soutien-gorge.

- Derek c'est mon bippeur.

- Et alors… ?

- Et alors je dois y aller. Lâche-moi.

- D'accord.

Il s'écarta brusquement et elle regretta un temps l'ordre qu'elle lui avait lancé. Heureusement le son du bipeur la réveilla et elle remit ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse sous le regard appréciateur de son patron.

Meredith esquiva adroitement la tentative de ce dernier pour un autre baiser passionné et elle ouvrit la porte du cabinet.

L'apercevant, la secrétaire du docteur Peters l'apostropha.

- Vous ne l'attendez pas ? Votre dos va mieux ?

- Oh euh, mon dos euh… oui oui il va mieux. Je crois que c'est passé.

Un bruit sourd résonna derrière elle et les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers le docteur Shepherd qui venait de sortir du cabinet.

La secrétaire roula des yeux et fit mine d'être absorbée par son travail. Meredith s'empressa de passer devant elle non sans lancer un coup d'œil à Derek qui haussa innocemment les épaules tout en souriant gaiement.

Les ennuis allaient recommencer, pensa Meredith.

Et pourtant, étrangement, cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Allez savoir 


End file.
